Who Knew?
by kc936
Summary: Chuck Bass finds out he's not the only Bass child. His sibling, Desiray, is set on keeping the drama in the UES under control. As if that's possible. Couples: C/B; S/D; N/V/J/OC;
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is the first story I've written on here, so please don't be too harsh! Review!(: This story is set a week before senior year starts! And Blair never dated Marcus. Nate's still having the affair with Catherine. Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl, just my character.  
**

_Could this get any more annoying? _Desiray thought. She was observing the enormous crowd surrounding her as they listened to the priest's words before her mother's casket was to be buried underground. Everyone was staring at her with an expression that could only be described as pitiful. The only thing she hated more than people staring at her was people feeling sorry for her. And a combination of both was not helping her keep a strong face for the press. At least she had worn a cute Roberto Cavalli black short sleeve dress accompanied with black stilettos. It would hopefully keep them from staring at her face and more at her outfit. Her mother had passed away due to a heart attack a week ago and ever since then, the press has been surrounding her house trying to get a glimpse of how Isabella Lestrange's daughter was coping. Unfortunately for them, Desiray had been taught by her mother to hide her true emotions in front of others. This meant no crying.

She didn't realize the burial was over until she heard a familiar voice.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" asked her mother's personal assistant. Robert Garcia was the closest thing to a dad Desiray ever had. Even if he was gay, and there was no chance he and his mother could have married, she would still dream. Her mother never revealed to her who her birth father was. She always stated that she'd learn when she was older. Wasn't 17 old enough? But now it didn't matter, she would never know.

"I'm fine Mr. Garcia, thanks for asking," she replied.

"You know Dezzy," Desiray tried hard not to roll her eyes as she heard the nickname her mother had given her as a kid, "I'm always here for you. I know I no longer work for your mother, and that means hardly seeing you anymore, but if you ever need anything, I'll be here."

"Thanks, again Mr. Garcia. I think I should be getting back home now though. I'll keep your offer in mind," she said politely, starting to back away. She reached her limo and told the driver to take her home.

The limo pulled up to the driveway of her mansion. It was surrounded by well cut grass and there was a beautiful fountain her mother had picked out in front. When Desiray was younger, she and her mother would plant flowers around the bottom of the fountain to pass time buy. It was one of her favorite activities with her mom, other than spending all day shopping and coming home to two massage therapists, that is. She sighed knowing nothing would ever be the same. Her mother, ex-owner of Isabella Cosmetics, will never walk through these tall burgundy front doors again. Desiray sighed and stepped out of the limo, thanking her driver. She went inside and found her mother's lawyer sitting in the middle of the living room on an armchair closest to the fireplace. This was her mother's favorite chair. She felt a sharp pain in her heart but quickly recovered. Besides, this was no time for moping around. She had done plenty of that the first few days locked in her room alone.

"How may I help you Mister...?"

"Niles. Call me Niles. And actually, I have your mother's will right here ready to discuss with you," he stated.

Desiray sighed. "Alright, Niles. Please, do start talking."

After about 30 minutes, Desiray found out that her mother had left all of her billions to her. Not that Desiray was shocked, who else would she give her money to? She also found out she had left her company to Mr. Robert Garcia. '_Thank god!'_ was all she could think of when she heard this news. She didn't want to run her mother's make-up business, she wanted a different career. What did surprise Desiray was that her mom had left her a letter. To scared to read it, she just stared at the envelope. Once the man left, she finally got the courage to open it. It read:

_Dear Dezzy,_

_I would hope that you're reading this as a young lady now, I know I wouldn't want my little girl to grow up without her mom by her side. You've always wondered who your father was, but I stubbornly wouldn't tell you. I was afraid if you'd find out, you'd go running off in hopes of finding him. But now that I'm no longer there to take care of you, I have to keep in mind that you need a parent. Your father's name is Bartholomew Bass. Owner of Bass Industries. He never knew about you because I never told him I was pregnant. He lives in New York and I've left a letter for him as well. I've arranged for you to go live with him until after you've finished school. Keep your head up high sweetheart, and I'm terribly sorry that you had to live through this. I'll be watching over you, take care._

_Love,_

_Isabella Lestrange_

Desiray stared at the letter in shock, not believing that she finally knew who her birth father was. She started to cry, waiting for what was to happen next.

* * *

Bart was sitting in his office wearing a grey Emporio Armani checkered suit when he read the letter. He remembered Isabella from the summer he went to California on vacation. The night that he had slept with her was the night after his fight with Chuck's mother. Even though he understood how he could have gotten her pregnant, seeing as they did not use protection, he just couldn't believe it. Another child? A daughter? About the same age as his son? He didn't know what he should be feeling at the moment. It was all just so overwhelming. The maid cleaning his office noticed his strange facial expression and asked in a thick Spanish accent...

"Meester Bass, everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yes of course. Tell Lily that I need to speak with her, it's important," he ordered. The maid only nodded her head in confusion and left the office. Minutes later, his wife walked in with her eyebrows drawn together in curiosity.

"Bart, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Uh, well Lily, I'm not sure how to say this. But apparently, I have a daughter. Her name is Desiray Alesana Lestrange," Bart replied, handing the bewildered Lily the letter.

* * *

Later that evening, both Bart and Lily had arranged a family 'meeting', so to speak. Everyone was gathered in the living room. This included, Bart, Lily, Serena, Erik, and Chuck. Lily was the first to speak.

"Well kids, it seems that Bart and I have some surprising news we need to share with you. Bart?"

"Yes, please hear me out before interrupting what I'm about to say and also, you must all agree not to repeat this to absolutely anyone, and I mean anyone," he waited to see everyone nod there heads before continuing, "I received a letter today from a woman of my past. The letter was to be given to me the day she died, and indeed it was. Her name was Isabella Lestrange. I met her during my summer vacation in California about 17 years ago. We had an affair, and soon after, I told her I was in love with... Chuck's mother. She just left after hearing me confess that and she hid something very important from me. Apparently, I got her pregnant and now that she's passed away, she's asked me to take in her... I mean our, daughter. Desiray Alesana Lestrange. So in about a week, a day before school starts, she will be moving in with us."

Serena, Erik, and even Chuck just sat there gaping at Bart.

* * *

One week later, Desiray found herself in a private jet that had finally landed in New York. She was extremely anxious to meet her new 'family'. She didn't even know who was supposed to be waiting for her. Obviously her father was also rich, that she could tell by his last name. But had he arranged for someone to pick her up? Or was she supposed to find her own way to his home? Where did he live, anyways? Was she supposed to address him as Bart, Mr. Bass, or maybe even dad? Was he married? She knew he had a son, how old was he? All of these questions were driving Desiray insane. She walked down the stairs of the jet wearing a black Gucci sleeveless jacket over a black and blue striped sleeveless scarf-sweater and a pair of black leather pants with black open toe ankle boots plus a black leather purse. She saw a man standing in front of a limo, obviously the driver. Motioning for him to help the men on the jet carry her suitcases, she smiled to him and took a few steps towards the limo.

* * *

Both Bart and Chuck were waiting for their new family member in the living room. Chuck said, "I still don't understand, father, why you didn't insist on the rest of the family to join us."

"She needs to get used to us first, Charles. Besides, she doesn't yet know that I am married, it will probably overwhelm her." replied Bart.

"Is she attractive, at least?" Chuck asked.

"The letter states she's beautiful and has my striking blue eyes with her mother's brown yet slightly red hair. But don't get any ideas Charles! She's blood related to you."

"My oh my, nice to see how high your expectations are of me," he stated coldly.

"Well with you Charles, I can never be too sure of your intentions."

"Touché."

They waited in silence for the next 10 minutes. Bart picked up a magazine from the table and started reading. _Where was she?_ Chuck kept thinking. It was 7:45 pm and she was supposed to have arrived at 7:30. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, about to pour himself a scotch.

"Charles, no drinking." instructed his father.

"She's not even here yet, how else am I supposed to pass the time?" he asked. And as Bart was about to reply, they heard the elevator doors open. Bart stood up and Chuck went to stand beside him. When Desiray walked in, she abruptly stopped as the two men scanned her. She felt as if she was being judged and she didn't like it.

"Uh hi, I'm Desiray," she stated awkwardly.

The men stood there in silence. Bart couldn't believe his daughter was so beautiful, he had to make a note that he would definitely arrange for a blood test to make sure she was truly his daughter. After about 5 long seconds, he finally fell out of his trance.

"Desiray, I'm Bart Bass, your... Father," he replied to her just as awkwardly, "And this is my son, Charles."

"I prefer Chuck," he said coolly. She truly was beautiful, he'll probably have to threaten some guys just for staring at her.

"Bart. Chuck." she nodded.

"Let us have dinner then, shall we?"

And without further adieu, they were sitting around the dining table. Desiray could tell that by the strange glances Chuck shot at his father, they did not have dinner together often.

"How have you been since your mother's... Death?" asked Bart.

"I've been better."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes, we were. What school am I attending?" she asked trying to keep the topic away from her mother's death. She didn't blame Bart for being curious, but he should know it's just too soon.

"You'll be attending an all girl school. It's called Constance," Chuck informed her, "They associate with the all boy school I attend, St. Jude's. We spend our breaks and lunches together."

"An all girl school? Not to be rude, but seriously?" she looked up at Bart. Chuck smirked at her tone of disbelief.

"Of course, everyone from the Upper East Side attends Constance and St. Jude's."

"Oh, okay. I understand. Does anyone know about me being your daughter?"

"Yes, my uh... Wife and her two kids," he confessed.

"You're married?"

"I am. My wife's name is Lily, Lily Bass. And she has a daughter the same age as both you and Chuck, her name is Serena Van Der Woodsen," he continued, "Her son's name is Erik. He's about 2 years younger. I thought it'd be too much for you to handle if you met them without expecting."

"Yes, of course, I understand," she said rather quickly. She wasn't normally this uptight. She was actually really fun and outgoing, but something about Bart made her act as serious as possible around him. They ate in silence for a while until Chuck interrupted.

"Desiray, would you like me to give you a tour of New York?" he asked.

Before she could respond, Bart replied, "That's an excellent idea! Go have fun. When you come back, Lily and the kids will be waiting to meet you, Desiray."

Desiray only nodded and followed Chuck towards the elevator. Once they were safely inside she exclaimed, "Shit, is he always so uptight? He makes me feel so nervous!"

"Yes, well, that's Bart for you." he replied with a smirk.

"So, I've heard my brother's a womanizer around here!" she nudged him and laughed.

He couldn't believe she was the same person he had just had an uncomfortable dinner with. Now, on the other hand, Chuck felt oddly comfortable around her.

"And where could you have possibly heard that?" Chuck chuckled.

"I've got my hook-ups."

"You mean my driver told you?"

"No!.. Yes." she confessed, laughing while she stepped out of the elevator.

All Chuck could do was laugh and follow her into the limo.

He finally asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere. I just want to have some fun, I haven't had fun in a long time."

* * *

_**Spotted:**__ Chuck Bass getting in his limo with an unidentified hottie? Is she __**C**__'s new target? Watch out Queen __**B**__, looks like Chuck's doing well on his own._

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Less Fortunate

**A/N: Just to let you all know, in this story, Chuck knows about the affair between Nate and Catherine that happen in the TV series. I like this chapter better than the last. Enjoy! Leave me reviews(:

* * *

**

_All Chuck could do was laugh and follow her into the limo._

_He finally asked, "Where would you like to go?"_

"_Anywhere. I just want to have some fun, I haven't had fun in a long time."_

_

* * *

_

"So you'd like to get drunk and wake up in a bed full of sexy women, too?" he asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Central Park, pervert!" she laughed.

"How do you expect to have fun in a park full of rapists and purse snatchers?"

"Take me to a damn bar, then!"

"Will do," he smirks and tells the driver where to go. After five minutes Desiray finally notices what Chuck's wearing. He's fixing his purple bowtie matching his purple suit.

"What's with all the purple?" she asked, watching Chuck's smirk turn to a grin.

"Purple is royalty. A mysterious color."

"I see. And you consider yourself royalty?"

"Well I am a Bass."

"You're forgetting I'm the new Bass." she smirks, the same smirk Chuck is known for.

Chuck pulls out his cell phone reading the latest gossip girl blast. He rolls his eyes making Desiray curious. She snatches the phone from his hands and reads the post.

"That's disgusting! Even if we weren't related, why would I do YOU?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"So?"

He pauses for a minute, thinking. He then states, "I've never really gone as far as that line. Usually the girl jumps my bones before I continue."

"Don't _you_ have high expectations?"

"Yes, I'm Chuck Bass."

"Grab a dictionary, it'll do you good!"

Before he can make a witty remark, the limo comes to a complete stop. Desiray looks out the window and asks, "You were serious about the bar?"

"You suggested it."

"I was kidding! Whatever, let's go."

They get out of the car and Desiray notices a store near the bar with the words 'Psychic Reader' in Neon lights. The store looks like it's in pretty bad condition, but the lights catch her attention.

"Come on!" she says dragging Chuck closer to the store.

"On what?"

"SICK! Just follow me, we're getting our fortunes told to us!"

"I know how my life's gonna look like in the future Desiray, I don't need some old lady telling me."

"Well aren't you just the life of the party! And not all fortune tellers are old saggy ladies, that's being stereotype!"

"I never said anything about saggy."

"Just keep walking, we're going in!" she commands. Once they enter the store, the first thing Desiray notices are a bunch of voodoo doll heads hanging from the ceiling.

"What is THAT?" Chuck demands from her.

"It's a head cut off of some voodoo doll, are you blind?"

"Thank you for clarifying the obvious, genius."

"Stop talking! Hello?" she calls out for someone in the store.

"Okay, no ones here. Let's go," Chuck says sounding rather tense.

"Do I smell fear, Chuck Bass?" she smirks.

"Chuck Bass isn't afraid of anything."

Out of no where, an elder lady comes from behind Chuck and taps on him on the shoulder. Chuck then squeals and jumps about 2 feet off the ground landing next to his sister and facing the woman. Desiray starts laughing hysterically and says, "I never knew the male human race was capable of that noise."

While Chuck glares at the lady, she smiles at Desiray and says in a Hispanic accent, "My name is Madam Sonia. How may I help you?"

"We were just leaving," states Chuck, still glaring.

"Leaving? So soon? But young man, can you not see from your eyes all of the suffering you will have in the future?" asks Madam Sonia.

"Suffering?" asks Desiray worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asks, but before Madam Sonia can answer he says, "It's probably just a scam. Let's go Desiray."

"Yeah, I think this was a bad idea," agrees Desiray. As they walk towards the exit, the voice of Madam Sonia stops them.

"I must warn you, though! Before you leave, I believe I must tell you that death lies in both of your futures."

Once they're outside, Chuck tells Desiray, "Yeah that's usually what happens when you get old, I could've warned us about that!"

Desiray, looking pale, says, "Yeah, you're right."

What she said to Chuck and what she really thought of this situation were two completely different things. Deep down, she knew the lady wasn't kidding. She could tell if someone was lying by looking them straight in the eye. And this lady, was not lying.

* * *

"Shit Chuck, you weren't kidding!" Nate said while sitting on a bar stool. Chuck had told him to meet them at the bar to prove he wasn't lying about having a sister when he had told him over the phone.

"I thought Bart told you not to let anyone know about me yet." Desiray accused at Chuck.

"I've been ignoring his orders since I was 10. Why should I start changing now?" says Chuck, "And Nathaniel, are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"No! It's just... Wow," Nate says.

The moment Desiray met Nate, she felt an attraction towards him. His deep blue eyes resembled hers and she wondered if she looked as gorgeous as he did. Nate's untamed dirty blonde locks of hair were only a plus. She could see from the tight white shirt he was wearing that he had muscles. And she meant _muscles_. She didn't even notice she was staring at Nate until Chuck cleared his throat. Apparently, he had been staring at her too. She smiled at this thought.

"You have sparkling eyes," Nate muttered by accident.

"Uh, thanks." said Desiray while both she and Chuck furrow their eyebrows together in confusion.

Nate, suddenly realizing what he had said out loud says, "I mean, you know... The lighting here is just.... So Chuck, how'd the rest of the family react to this news?"

"Nice save, Nathaniel," replies Chuck, "I didn't get to see Lily's reaction, but Serena and Erik were rather speechless."

"Can we seriously talk about something else? Okay, so I'm Bart Bass' long lost daughter. Let's get over it," she said. Desiray knew she would have to retell this story over and over again. But at the moment she knew she shouldn't have to worry. There was still time for peace and quiet. Trying to change the conversation she says, "Tell me more about this Gossip Girl I saw send you a message on your phone earlier, Chuck."

"She's a lowlife who spends all day trying to ruin other people's lives. Everyone in the UES knows about gossip girl. They send her rumors about other people and she decides if they're worthy of being posted on her site," he informs her.

"She also loves picking on us," Nate adds while pointing to himself and Chuck, "Which means you're a complete shoe in."

"Great." she replies sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. I mean, sometimes it can even come in handy," Nate shrugs. Suddenly Nate's phone starts to ring and he answers it.

"Hey Vanessa... Yeah, kinda. I'll be right there, okay? Alright, bye." Nate then hangs up the phone. While he was talking, Desiray shot a confused glance at Chuck which he responded by mouthing 'Girlfriend' and then he thinks about it and says, "Kind of."

"That was Vanessa, I gotta go," he says standing up, "Nice to meet you Desiray."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," she said giving him a sincere smile.

* * *

In the limo on their way back home Desiray says, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't know you would had a thing for Archibald."

"I don't!"

"Not that I'm surprised, everyone falls for Nathaniel."

"Everyone?"

"Well there was Blair, Serena, Jenny, Vanessa, Catherine," he pauses, "Do I need to keep going?"

"No thank you. What did you mean when you said that Vanessa was kind of his girlfriend?" she asks curiously.

"Well she's in the middle of Nate and Catherine. Catherine's this married whore who's making Nate sleep with her in exchange for money that he needs."

"In other words, he's a prostitute?"

"Now that you put it _that_ way, yes. Yes he is."

"Great. I'm falling for a manwhore prostitute."

Chuck laughs as the limo comes to a hault. "You ready to meet the rest of your family?"

"To tell you the truth? No." she said heading up to where her father's wife and kids await her.

* * *

_Really, who is this beauty that __**C**__ has, apparently, gone on a date with? From what it looks like, he's getting lucky tonight. Is this a new technique of yours, Bass? Give me the details, UES!_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	3. Shocker

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Oh and btw, school's starting on September 3rd**** so I'll be updating only once or twice a week starting then. Enjoy!(:**

"Desiray! We have all been so excited to finally meet you," Lily Bass smiled warmly. She, Serena, and Eric were sitting in the living room. After coming home around 10:30 pm, Desiray was surprised that they were still up waiting for her. She had hoped they were already in bed by the time she got there.

"Yeah, mom's been driving us crazy trying to make sure everything in your new room was perfect," Serena said rolling her eyes, "I'm Serena by the way." She smiled.

"And I'm Eric," Eric informed her with his warm inviting brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm so sorry I kept you up," she glanced at Chuck, "It would have been fine if you had waited until tomorrow morning or something. Where's Bart?"

"It's alright, don't worry about it! And Bart needed some rest for a meeting tomorrow morning. Speaking of tomorrow morning, you all should get some sleep. School's starting and I expect all of you to be on time," she answered looking over at Chuck.

"No worries Lily, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Chuck answered heading to his room.

"Me too," stated Erik walking away as well.

"Serena, why don't you show Desiray her new room? She must be tired from the flight over," Lily recommended.

"Yeah, sure! Come on Desiray."

"Thanks, goodnight Lily." she called out as they went upstairs. Serena was dying to know more about Desiray, but she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Which one's your room?" Desiray asked Serena.

"It's that one right there," she answered while pointing to a door on her right, "And that one in front of it is Chuck's room. But you'll be staying in what used to be the guest bedroom. Just a little bit further."

"You know, you're not what I expected."

Serena smiled. "Neither are you. I mean, after knowing Chuck, I expected someone more.... Well, like him."

"You mean a whore?" Desiray asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I didn't mean that all!" she answered quickly.

Desiray started to giggle. "I was just kidding! Someone really needs to lighten up the mood around here, everyone's so tense!"

"That's the Van Der Bass home for you," she said reaching Desiray's bedroom, "You ready to see what we've done to your new room?"

"Sure!"

Serena then opened the door and walked inside with Desiray following right behind her. Desiray looked around in awe. It looked exactly like her old room in California. The baby blue colored bedspread was covered with exactly 5 pillows, 3 blue, 2 white, and one yellow. Two drawers stood on either side of the bed; One with an alarm clock on top and the other with a lamp. Her makeup and perfumes were spread out on the wide dresser that stood next to the door. There was a desk to the right of the room with her apple computer and her favorite books such as, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, all of the Harry Potter series, and of course, the Twilight Saga, on the shelf. On the left side hung a 48 inch plasma screen TV. At the end of her bed there was a white storage bench where she kept her photo albums and other prized possessions.

"We had help from one of your maids that worked for you in California. She told us where to put everything over the phone. Do you like it? We did try our best!" she exclaimed letting Desiray know she was still waiting on her reaction.

"It's great! Really! I love it, thank you so much!" she said hugging Serena.

"I'm glad! Your uniform for tomorrow is hanging in your closet, I'll see you in the morning! Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Serena closed the door on her way out. Desiray couldn't believe how much trouble they had gone through just to make her feel welcome. She went into the bathroom and showered, seeing that they had also bought the same shampoo and conditioner she used at home. After getting ready for bed, she remembered to subscribe to Gossip Girl on her phone. Once that was done, she climbed in bed.

She didn't think she'd fall asleep. She just figured that she'd lay there and think about home and about the bizarre twist her life had taken. But instead, she thought about Nate and his ocean blue eyes. No matter what she did, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. Not once in her life had she ever felt such an attraction to a guy. She hoped she wasn't falling for him. Desiray Lestrange- oops, Bass -never falls for any guy. No matter how cute he is! But she had to face the facts: Nathaniel Archibald was not just any other guy. He was simply too kind and sweet. As she curled up with her favorite yellow pillow and inhaled the familiar scent of home, she felt unexpectedly safe and warm and finally knocked out.

___________

Desiray awoke to an annoying buzzing beeping sound. She peeked at the time reading 6:00 am. Oh, hell. Waking up early was one of her pet peeves. She flailed her arm trying to find the off switch to the alarm clock. After taking another quick shower, she dried her hair and decided to leave it the way it was with a couple of curls that went down to her elbows and some side bangs. She then went to her closet and put on a white cotton shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The shirt had a big black lofty bow already attached. Tucking the shirt into her plaid skirt, she then pulled on white tights and black Christian Louboutin ankle boots that tie like a corset in the front. For good luck, she decided to wear her favorite 17 ct. diamond bracelet her mother had given her on her 10th birthday. She then sprayed some Chanel No. 5 perfume on her neck and was ready to go. Feeling no need to put on a jacket, she grabbed her black leather purse hoping all of her school stuff would fit in it, and walked downstairs to the kitchen where she found Serena and Erik.

"Wow, D! You look way classy," Serena winked and smiled at her.

"Thanks, S," she giggled, "You look great too!"

"You want some breakfast? There's bagels or maybe some fruit...?" asked Erik.

"I'll take a bagel, thanks," she said yawning. After chewing a piece of her bagel she asked, "Where's Chuck?"

"Right here," said a calm voice coming down the stairs. All three heads turn and he says, "Good morning all. Desiray, would you like a ride to school?"

"Yeah, sure. Are we leaving right now?"

"If you don't want to walk, yes." he said and Desiray rolled her eyes. Walking towards the elevator she calls out, "Bye S, Bye Erik! See you guys at school." She hears simultaneous goodbyes and then the elevator door closed.

Once they were outside and getting in the limo, Desiray asked, "Is there any precautions I should take at school?"

Chuck paused to think. "Don't get on Blair Waldorf's bad side."

"What was that?" Desiray asked studying his facial expression.

"What was what?"

"That smile! You smiled when you said her name!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did! With your eyes!"

"I did not."

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, she is not my girlfriend." Desiray's grin faded.

"But you like her."

He thought: _No, I love her, _but instead said, "So what if I do?"

"Explain to me why you're not with her if you like her."

"We have issues."

"Issues?" she asked creasing her eyebrows.

"Yes. Concerning three words."

"Ah, the I love you phase." she stated, thinking. "_Do_ you love her? And remember that I can tell if you're lying or not."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! But don't change the subject. Are you, Chuck Bass, in love with Blair Waldorf?" Chuck didn't answer. He just looked away making Desiray shriek in happiness.

"At least introduce me to her! I wanna know who she is."

"I swear if you tell her anything from what you just found out I'll..."

"You'll what, huh?" Desiray asked cutting him off grinning from ear to ear. Chuck only glared at her. Instead of flinching or looking away, Desiray glared back at him. They sat like that for about five full minutes until the limo stopped and Chuck looked out the window.

"We're here." he said.

____________

On the Met steps sat Blair Waldorf and her minions. She was looking through girls' files when the very familiar limo pulled up on the side of the street. How dare Chuck Bass show up to school after being seen on a date with another girl. Especially with that girl. Blair would never admit it out loud, but whoever Chuck's date was, she was absolutely gorgeous. Suddenly, all cell phones started ringing indicating a new text message from gossip girl.

_Welcome back UES, it's time for a new year. It looks to me like the drama's stirring up early this year with both __**C **__and __**Queen B**__. Keep a lookout everyone._

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair rolled her eyes. She looked up and saw the limo door open and Chuck step out. Instead of closing the door, he held his hand out. Jealousy boiled through Blair's veins as the new girl stepped out of the limo after Chuck. She felt her face get hot as her minions let out tiny gasps. The new girl scanned the crowd, apparently looking for someone. That's when she met eyes with Blair. All Blair could do was glare, and she saw a huge grin spread across the girl's face making her get angrier. She saw her whisper something to Chuck making him turn and look at Blair. They started to approach her. That wasn't something Blair was expecting, but at least she could let out her anger at them.

"Waldorf." Chuck said.

"Bass." She replied coldly still keeping eye contact with the girl next to him.

"Blair I'd like you to meet..."

"Your new whore?" Blair cut him off. The girl started grinning even more as she put her hand over Chuck's mouth preventing him from speaking.

"How cute! You're jealous!" the girl spoke with absolute sincerity.

_SHIT. Even her voice is nice!_ "I am not jealous!" Blair declared, shooting daggers with her eyes, "Why would I be jealous of someone that's just here to please Chuck? I bet you two did it before you got here in the limo."

"So you're the famous Blair Waldorf," she said sweetly, "What I don't get is why you're being so rude when you don't even know my name."

"I doubt I'll have to remember it."

"Oh, you will. I'm Desiray... Bass. Chuck's sister," Desiray said grinning as she watched Blair's eyes widen in disbelief while Penelope, Isabel, and Hazel all started texting Gossip Girl. She continued, "Well, I'm going to go talk with Serena. Nice shoes by the way."

She took her hand off of Chuck's mouth and walked towards Serena who was watching the scene nervously from a couple yards away. More phones started ringing as the news got out about who the new girl really was.

Chuck stood in front of Blair, smirking. "So Waldorf, it's nice to see that you'll be getting along well with my sister."


	4. School Delight

"You know she didn't mean the things she said to you, right?" asked Serena once Desiray had walked over to her.

"Yeah, I know. I actually thought it was really cute how jealous she got!" Desiray giggled and Serena joined in.

"Do you have your schedule?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes! I thought Bart had given it to you!" Serena furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Where can I get another copy?"

"Go to the office and see if they can print one out for you, I gotta get to class!"

"Okay, thanks!," she called out as Serena was walking away. She then realized that she didn't know where the office was. She went in the building and started walking down a narrow hall that curved gently. Once she finally reached a door that said "Office" on it, the bell rang. _Great, I'm late, _she thought. There was an old red haired lady sitting at the front desk looking through some papers. If it hadn't been for her wrinkles, she wouldn't have looked very old at all.

"May I help you?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I haven't received my schedule. My name's Desiray Bass, I'm new to the school."

"Oh, Mr. Bass' daughter," she replied narrowing her eyes. Geez, did her brother really have that much of a bad reputation? She continued, "I'm Mrs. Perkinson. Sit down and I'll print out your schedule."

"Yes ma'am." she answered softly, sitting down on a chair across from her. Let the schmoozing begin! "I'm sorry for troubling you, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

"It's not a problem," she answered giving Desiray a confused look.

"I've always thought that those who worked in the office had the hardest job in the school. With all of the paperwork, and helping students with their new schedules," she smiled sweetly and continued, "Not many people give the office much credit for their excellent jobs."

"Thank you, Ms. Bass. That is very thoughtful of you." Mrs. Perkinson stated, smiling proudly at herself. Really, all it takes is a bit of sucking up to adults and you get practically anything you want. After printing the schedule, Mrs. Perkinson continued, "Here you are. And take this as a late pass."

She handed Desiray her schedule and a piece of paper explaining why she was late to class. Desiray said goodbye and walked out of the office. After looking at her schedule, she headed to her first class, which was AP English Literature.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on and on with teachers passing out papers and such. Once it was time for lunch, she met up with Serena and they were both surprised when Blair walked up to them in the hall, alone.

Serena's eyes widened and she practically ran off after saying, "I think you two should talk alone. I'm going to go get lunch... Bye!"

Blair and Desiray stared at each other for about 30 seconds. After the awkward silence, Blair said, "Look, I don't normally say sorry. But due to the circumstances, I truly am sorry for the way I spoke earlier. I just didn't know who you were."

Desiray's smile widened and she said, "I didn't take anything personally. You obviously like Chuck, and I understand why you said what you said," she continued, "What I don't understand is why you try to hide the fact that you like him."

"Chuck wouldn't be with me without being able to sleep around. Why get my heart broken when I know he can never change?" Blair sighed.

Desiray looked at her with complete sincerity. "I've only known Chuck for two days now, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. People don't give him much credit for the good things he does. He's capable of changing, you just have to give him the chance. Believe in him, that's all." Desiray smiled and walked away leaving Blair in deep thought. _How can this girl be so confident that he can change? _Blair thought.

* * *

Desiray reached the courtyard and found Nate and Chuck arguing. Nate was wearing his school uniform and Desiray noticed that he didn't really do anything to make the uniform look his own, it just looked like the rest of the guys' uniforms. Not even a scarf was added! She went up to them and broke their argument, "You know, with these death glares you guys are giving each other, people are gonna start to think a fight's gonna break loose between the two."

"Hey Desiray, sorry, we were just arguing over..." Nate started to say before Chuck cut him off.

"How his stupid relationship with Catherine could be easily ended if he just came to me and asked for a loan!" Chuck said.

"Chuck, don't go around telling people about it!"

Desiray laughed and pointed to a couple of freshmen trying to listen in. "It's not like you're going to be able to keep this a secret for long."

"She's got a point." Chuck smirked.

"I don't care. The longer I keep it a secret, the better. Besides, I can't end this thing with Catherine! She's threatened to tell the cops about some important information," Nate furiously whispered.

"What information?" Desiray asked, confused.

Chuck's eyes grew wide, "You're not going to tell me that she knows where your father is, Nathaniel!"

"Shh! Chuck, shut up! Yes, she does know. Happy? And now Vanessa's not talking to me and I have no idea why!" Nate whispered. Hearing Vanessa's name and the fact that Desiray could hear in Nate's voice that he really wanted to talk to her, she fell silent. Why in the world was she jealous of a girl she's never even met before?

"So what if she's not talking to you? You have bigger problems right now, Nathaniel!" Chuck said rather annoyed.

"What is there to do about Catherine? Either I keep sleeping with her and she keeps my secret, or I stop and my father goes to jail!"

"Jail? Oh! You're Howie Archibald's son!" Desiray says comprehending.

"Yes, and if the police find out where he is, he goes to jail!"

"Well... Good luck with that! I'm going to go get some food with Serena. Bye." she cheerfully smiled and walked away. Both Nate and Chuck watched her as she left.

"She was helpful," Chuck commented.

* * *

"Serena, Desiray!" Blair said as she approached them with a smile.

"Hey Blair! So you and D have resolved your issues?"

"We have," Desiray confirmed smiling.

"Yes, can both of you come over my house after school? I need some advice."

"Sure B, about what?" Serena asked, worried.

"Is it about what I think it's about?" asked Desiray.

"It is. So see you guys after school? Alright bye!" she said quickly after she saw Isabel and Hazel walking towards her.

After she had left, Serena asked Desiray, "What does she need advice about?"

"Our marvelous brother, of course."

* * *

After school, both Serena and Desiray were on their way to Blair's house, walking.

"Tell me again why you and Dan aren't together."

"I don't know, it's just... The whole thing that happened between our parents is just too much. Kind of awkward, really."

"But you told me you loved him."

"And I do! I just don't know how it's all going to end," Serena sighed, "But anyways, who has caught _your_ eye?" She winked and grinned like an idiot. Of course, Desiray would never tell her she looked like an idiot. Even if she was a gorgeous idiot.

"You'll think I'm stupid!" she accused.

"I would never think that!" Serena said pretending to be hurt by Desiray's accusations with her hand over her heart and her mouth hanging open. She continued, "But there IS a guy?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?" she asked excitedly.

"You know him very well."

"It's not Dan... Is it?"

"No! Of course not!" Desiray laughed, "It's Nate."

"You like Nate?" Serena's eyebrows rose and she smirked.

"I'm not sure. I feel different towards him, you know? But he's having problems with girls at the moment, anyways. I mean, with Catherine and then Vanessa," she sighed.

"You know about Catherine?"

"I do... Wait, _you_ know about Catherine?" she asked.

"I've known about Catherine since the beginning! I had to be his cover so that people wouldn't find out about her."

"Ohh," she said in understanding, "Are we almost at Blair's?"

"It's that building right across the street, come on!" she exclaimed and grabbed Desiray by the arm.

* * *

"So you're telling me to just tell Chuck that I love him?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"If you really want Chuck, yeah!" Desiray exclaimed.

"Blair, you have to admit; If you tell him that you love him, your problems are solved!" Serena said.

"Not if he doesn't say it back! And besides, I want him to be the first to say it!"

"I don't think I've ever met two more stubborn people," Desiray commented while Serena chuckled. Blair only rolled her eyes and before she could say anything, they heard the elevator come up.

"Were you expecting anyone, B?" Serena asked.

"No, I wasn't."

Five seconds later, Dorota came in and said, "Miss Blair. Someone here to see you! It Vanessa, she say it important."

"Bring her in, Dorota," said Blair. Serena looked over to see that Desiray was staring at her with one eye brow raised. They saw Vanessa enter the living room they were in wearing jeans and a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. Desiray scanned her from head to toe, while trying not to seem rude.

"Blair, I need your help. I wouldn't come to you if it weren't important," she said after smiling at both Desiray and Serena.

"Why would some Brooklyn trash need help from me?" Blair asked coldly. Desiray knew she would never say anything rude to Vanessa just for being liked by Nate. But she was certainly glad Blair was doing so.

"Blair, it concerns Nate," she said. All three girls stared at her with questioning eyes before she continued, "Catherine knows where his father is and she's threatening to tell the police if he stops sleeping with her or if I'm seen with him. I have a picture of she and her step son kissing, and I know the picture can be used to keep her from admitting anything, I just don't know how to use it. That's why I came to you, since you're the best at getting revenge."

Desiray grew angry at the fact that Vanessa couldn't come up with a plan on her own and she said, "You seriously couldn't figure out how to keep her from saying anything by using that picture? This problem could have been resolved the moment you took the picture, but instead you waited and came to Blair? Do you not care about Nate at all?"

"Okay, who are you to be criticizing my actions?" Vanessa shot back.

"Apparently a better friend for Nate!"

"Listen, I don't know what all of you snobby Upper East Sider's names are, but you have no right to talk to me like that! I'm just trying to help Nate!"

Snobby? Did she just call her a snob? Well, Vanessa was asking for it.

"And you have no right to call me a snobby Upper East Sider! You have no clue who I am, and yet you judge me by the clothes I wear and the school I attend? That's low!"

"Desiray! Vanessa!" Serena shouts, trying to stop the argument. Blair just sat there smiling at Desiray. _Wow this girl could back talk!_ She thought.

"Sorry," Vanessa muttered at Serena. Still glaring at Desiray she asked, "Blair, are you going to help me or not?"

Desiray glanced over at Blair and they smiled at eachother. Blair then said, "Let me see the picture." Vanessa handed over her phone.

After sending the image to her phone, she smiled at Vanessa and said, "Done. You can leave now."

"Wait, that's it? You're not even going to tell me your plan?"

"No," she stated simply. Vanessa gave one last death glare at Desiray and stormed out of the room.

"Does she really think that we think that we're better than her? Is that why _she _thinks that she's better than _us_? Because she has 'better judgement'?" Desiray asks.

"Pretty much." Blair says.

"Oh come on, Vanessa's not that bad! She's really nice!" Serena says trying to defend her.

"She called me a snob without even knowing who I was! I'm supposed to let her get away with that?" she exclaims.

"She has a point!" Blair says.

"What's your plan, Blair?" Desiray asks.

"Hm, what do you think we should do?" she asks her curiously. Serena just looks at both of them in disbelief as they make a plan.

"Well the only logical thing to do is to blackmail her into leaving the country."

"True. I'll schedule lunch with Catherine tomorrow."

"Oh, we were talking about Catherine?" Desiray asks making Blair and even Serena laugh.


End file.
